Cradle
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Diez pequeños momentos en la casa Uchiha luego de que Sasuke regresó con su familia para quedarse de manera definitiva. SasuSakuSara. Tiene lugar luego de la película de Boruto.[Traducción de la obra original de Koa-chan]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Koa-chan,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

 **Publicación original: septiembre 28, 2015**

 **Cradle, _sustantivo: cuna_**

* * *

 **CRADLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00\. Regreso**

 **.**

Él llegó a casa en una noche sin incidentes.

Sakura estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena y Sarada estaba acomodando la mesa. Mientras Sakura acababa de terminar su turno en el hospital y la misión genin de Sarada y su entrenamiento con el equipo Konohamaru había terminado, no les sorprendió a ellas cuando sonó el timbre temprano esa noche. No sucedía todos los días, pero era un hecho común que un mensajero llegara y Sakura tuviera que responder al pedido de su presencia en otro lado. Viene con su posición en el hospital y su reputación como una de las mejores ninjas médicas del pueblo. Ambas estaban acostumbradas a esto.

Esta vez, la mujer estaba ocupada cocinando, así que llamó a su hija. "Sarada, ¿podrías abrir la puerta, por favor?"

La niña acababa de terminar su tarea- dos juegos de platos y utensilios sobre la mesa. Ella dijo "Hai, mamá." y obedeció diligentemente.

Sakura escuchó atentamente, esperando que Sarada la llamara y dijera que la necesitaban en el hospital o algo parecido.

En cambio, escuchó el encantado grito de su hija _"¡Papá!"_ y Sakura se congeló.

Soltó el cucharón con el que estaba revolviendo la sopa de miso y fue hasta donde su hija en la puerta principal. Ella se encontró con Sarada que se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, los brazos de la chica colgando flojamente de la cintura de una figura familiar. Sasuke levantó su cabeza y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su mano descansando sobre la cabeza de su hija cuando dijo, "Tadaima."

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, caminando hacia su esposo y su hija. Extendió una mano para apoyarla en la mejilla de Sasuke, y finalmente dijo: "Okaeri."

Sarada sonrió a sus padres, luego dio un paso atrás para dejar entrar a su padre. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera recoger el bolso de viaje que descansaba sobre sus pies, Sarada la había recogido mientras Sakura le hacía pasar.

"Entonces, ¿qué te trae a casa?" Sakura preguntó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Sarada se había adelantado y había llevado el bolso hacia la sala de estar, sosteniéndola como un rehén.

"Tengo noticias para el Hokage, un informe sobre mi misión." Dijo Sasuke, tono intencionalmente vago. "Pero quería pasar por aquí primero."

"¡El momento perfecto! Estoy preparando la cena. Ve a informar a Naruto después." ella dijo, voz firme, sin dejar lugar a discusiones.

"¡Voy a poner otro plato!" Sarada anunció alegremente mientras dejaba el bolso de Sasuke en el sofá antes de saltar hacia la cocina por delante de sus padres.

Sakura se apresuró hacia su cocina, agregando ingredientes ahora que tenían otra persona uniéndose a ellas. Sasuke se quitó la capa y la colocó en el sofá con su bolso, luego también tomó su espada y la dejó junto con el resto de sus cosas.

Mientras Sakura aceleraba su cocinar, miró a su marido y le preguntó: "Esta noticia tuya, ¿es buena o mala?"

Sasuke la miró brevemente, luego hacia a Sarada que también lo estaba viendo atentamente. "Buena." él dijo. "Son buenas noticias."

Su esposa y su hija le sonrieron entonces, y él no luchó contra la pequeña sonrisa que les devolvió.

Durante la cena, Sarada habló sobre su día de entrenamiento, Sakura compartió algunas historias sobre su día en el hospital y Sasuke les complació con respuestas cortas a las preguntas sobre su viaje a casa. La pregunta de ' _¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar esta vez?'_ no surgió. Todos sabían que la respuesta depende de cómo resulte su reunión con el Hokage, y también porque ellas no querían pensar en que él se fuera por el momento.

Después de la cena, Sakura y Sarada lo despidieron con una sonrisa esperanzadora en sus caras. Le pidieron que le dijera _'hola'_ a Naruto mientras Sakura le entregaba la llave de la casa a su esposo, y Sasuke le respondía con su habitual, "Aa." Mientras aceptaba.

Él les dijo que no le esperaran despiertas.

.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando él regresó. La casa estaba en silencio mientras Sasuke se quitó la capa y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Se detuvo momentáneamente cuando vio a Sakura y Sarada acurrucadas juntas en un lado de la cama, manteniendo suficiente espacio libre para él.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, se vistió con ropa más cómoda antes de reunirse con ellas bajo la comodidad de las mantas, acostado de lado para poder ver dormir a su esposa e hija. Levantó la mano y apartó los mechones de pelo negro de la cara de Sarada. La chica se movió un poco mientras los dedos de Sasuke se demoraron en sus pálidas mejillas, pero ella permaneció profundamente dormida. Cuando él levantó los ojos de la cara de su hija, fue solo para encontrarse con la mirada soñolienta de su esposa.

"Hey." Susurró Sakura, y sonrió vagamente cuando Sasuke se inclinó para presionar un beso en su frente. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Ha terminado." él respondió igual de silencioso. "Estaremos bien ahora."

"Esa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en años." dijo la kunoichi pelirrosa mientras extendía la mano para acariciar el cabello de él y luego acercar a su hija. "Le diremos a Sarada mañana. Juntos."

"Aa. Juntos." Sasuke asintió, descansando su brazo sobre su esposa e hija, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo ser reclamado por un sueño.

.

Por la mañana, Sarada se despertó sola en la cama de sus padres, debido al bullicio de la cocina. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, encontrando a su padre preparando la mesa y su madre sirviendo el desayuno.

Cuando ellos le contaron a Sarada las buenas noticias, que Sasuke no tendrá que irse pronto (al menos hasta que se le dé una nueva misión, y el propio Naruto dijo que se asegurará de que su mejor amigo obtenga el descanso que merece), la niña mostró la sonrisa más brillante que Sakura había visto en su hija.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01\. Renovar**

 **.**

Durante el año pasado, Sasuke se había quedado en casa por cortos periodos de tiempo, sobre todo cuando regresaba con una actualización para el Hokage sobre su misión, para entregar un pergamino o noticias que no podía simplemente enviar por halcón. A menudo se quedaba con su familia por una semana o dos antes de irse de nuevo.

Durante su tiempo libre, su pequeña familia de tres intentó aprovechar su presencia al máximo. Sarada se apresuraría a regresar a casa después de entrenar con su equipo, Konohamaru sabía por qué su estudiante estaba tan ansiosa y algunas veces incluso él decidió terminar sus sesiones antes. Sakura tomaría turnos más tempranos en el hospital para estar en casa a última hora de la tarde o temprano en la noche, todos aquellos familiarizados con la naturaleza adicta al trabajo de la kunoichi entendían que debía haber una razón si ella estaba decidida a pasar más tiempo en casa. Sasuke, quien usualmente pasa su descanso entrenando, meditando, reuniéndose con Naruto o reponiendo sus suministros, siempre se aseguraba de estar en casa cuando Sakura y Sarada estaban allí.

En esos pocos días juntos, siempre hacían un esfuerzo para hacer cosas juntas: tareas domésticas, salir a cenar, ir de compras, ver la televisión ... Sakura y Sarada acomodaban fácilmente a Sasuke en su estilo de vida para hacer que su combo de madre e hija ahora fuera una unidad de tres. Sasuke casi nunca les negó nada durante este tiempo, deseoso de pasar todo el tiempo posible con su familia. Se mantuvieron en las pequeñas cosas, las cosas que no cambiarán demasiado cuando Sasuke se fuera de nuevo.

Esta fue la razón por la cual Sarada se sorprendió cuando una tarde, pocos días después de que la misión secreta de Sasuke terminara oficialmente, ella fue a su casa y encontró a su padre esparciendo periódico en el piso de la sala y su madre cargando un sofá sobre su cabeza (como si no pesara nada, típico) para moverlo a través de la habitación.

Ella había llegado a casa otras ocasiones encontrando a sus padres cocinando algún platillo nuevo, o revisando viejos álbumes de fotos, o reparando algunas cosas en la casa, pero nunca había ido a casa para encontrarles como si estuvieran a punto de renovar toda la habitación.

"Um, ¿qué está pasando?" ella preguntó.

"¡Sarada!" Sakura saludó, dejando el sofá en una esquina de la sala de estar, empujándolo contra otros muebles. "¡Estamos haciendo un cambio de imagen en nuestra sala de estar! Estamos repintando las paredes."

Sarada levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"Yo también le pregunté eso." Murmuró Sasuke, pero siguió tendiendo los periódicos en el piso. Sarada notó las latas de pintura en la esquina.

"Se ve muy sombrío." Sakura respondió, con las manos en las caderas. Sarada apostó que el montón de muebles apretujados y apilados el uno contra el otro en la esquina era cosa de su madre. "Quiero decir, es este color azul mate todo el tiempo y nunca lo noté. ¡Podemos hacerlo mucho mejor con un color más brillante! Como crema, o amarillo, o-"

"¿Rosa?" Sarada preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. "Querías pintar mi habitación de rosa una vez." A ella le encantaba el cabello de su madre, pero prefería el color azul claro de la pared de su dormitorio.

"Ah, no no, no rosa. Papá dijo firmemente 'no' al rosa." Sakura hizo un puchero, mirando de reojo a su esposo.

"Nada en contra de tu cabello." Sasuke insistió, a su manera monótona. Luego, como un post-pensamiento, agregó, "Me gusta tu cabello." - sabiendo que eso apaciguaría mucho a su esposa.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente, un rubor en sus mejillas.

Sarada se giró hacia su madre. "Y... ¿de qué color, entonces?"

"¡Verde claro!" Sakura canturreó alegremente cuando Sasuke abrió una lata de pintura y el olor llenó la habitación. "Pensé que sería refrescante. Y es casi primavera, también. Es brillante pero no tan frío como este lúgubre color azul apagado, no contrastará demasiado con nuestros muebles, y no dañará los ojos de tu papá. "

Sasuke gruñó en la esquina, pero a pesar de sí mismo, ya había recogido el pincel y lo había mojado en la pintura. Miró a Sakura para que le confirmara, y ella le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

Sin decir palabra, Sasuke se volvió hacia la pared. Comenzó con un trazo vertical tentativo y miró el color críticamente. Se giró hacia su esposa e hija otra vez.

"Se ve bien." Sakura dijo, luego también miró a su hija.

"Me gusta." Sarada declaró, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba el lugar en la pared que su padre había pintado.

"Aa." Sasuke asintió. Tomó sus palabras como su aprobación, y procedió a pintar con pinceladas más seguras esta vez.

"Yo también quiero pintar." Sarada dijo, quitándose los calentadores de brazo. "¿Tenemos otra brocha?"

"Hay dos más." Respondió Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza hacia los suministros de pintura en una esquina de la habitación.

Sakura le indicó a su hija que se lavara las manos y se pusiera una de sus camisas más viejas, y Sarada se apresuró a obedecer, emocionada de ayudar. La niña regresó enseguida, agarrando su propia brocha y parándose junto a su padre, uniéndose a él en la tarea. Detrás de ellos, Sakura estaba parada junto al resto de los muebles, contemplando cómo reorganizarlos en la sala de estar cuando la pintura se secara.

Cuando Sarada comenzó a pintar con largos movimientos verticales, se inclinó y se inclinó un poco hacia su padre. "Es casi del mismo color que los ojos de mamá." Ella susurró. "¿Es por eso que lo elegiste?"

Sasuke la miró con su habitual expresión en blanco, luego solo se encogió de hombros y siguió pintando.

"Hmph." la chica resopló. "Mientras que no digas 'no', lo tomaré como un 'sí'."

Esta vez, Sasuke sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Tal vez podamos poner el sofá y la TV ahí, acomodarlos más cerca para que podamos comprar otro estante para poner en la pared, por los pergaminos y libros de Sasuke-kun y otras cosas ... Cariño, ¿me dijiste que hay algunas cosas quieres traer a casa desde el antiguo complejo Uchiha?"

"Solo unas pocas cajas de la casa vieja de mis padres." Sasuke respondió. "Hay algunas cosas muy viejas en almacenamiento que podemos vender a un buen precio."

"Pero te quedarás con algunas de ellas, ¿verdad?"

"Depende. Realmente no recuerdo todo lo que queda ahí."

Él no tuvo que decir que no había regresado a esa parte desierta del pueblo desde antes de que él se fuera por primera vez después de la guerra. No sabía lo que iba a encontrar esta vez, pero esperaba al menos rescatar algunas cosas. Incluso puede haber algunas reliquias del clan. Era una especie de cierre, Sakura sabía. Entre su primer viaje lejos y su misión de varios años, él nunca tuvo tiempo de cerrar adecuadamente ese capítulo de su vida. Si bien estaba decidido a dejar atrás el pasado, todavía había partes del viejo y caído clan Uchiha que le gustaría llevar con él cuando comienza de nuevo con su familia.

"Recuerdo que hay algunos libros antiguos y pergaminos de entrenamiento para las técnicas del clan. Esos serían útiles." dijo distraídamente, luego se volvió hacia Sarada. "¿Te gustaría aprender la técnica de fuego del clan?"

Sarada miró a su padre y se quedó boquiabierta. "¿Me vas a enseñar?"

Sakura sonrió mientras miraba el intercambio. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza a su hija. "Es lógico. Y una vez que aprendas el primero, los demás serán más fáciles."

Tuvo que retroceder cuando las manos de su hija se elevaron en el aire mientras gritaba un feliz "¡SHANNARO!" y rápidamente olvidó que ella estaba sosteniendo un pincel recién bañado en pintura verde.

Sakura estalló en carcajadas mientras veía a Sarada disculparse repetidamente con su padre mientras Sasuke trataba torpemente de frotarse la pintura verde de la cara y el cabello.

.

Al día siguiente, Sarada llegó a casa y encontró a sus padres apilando libros viejos, pergaminos y álbumes de fotos, y desempolvando varias estatuillas de aspecto antiguo en la nueva estantería, que ahora iba del suelo hasta el techo en la esquina de la repintada y reorganizada sala.

Por primera vez desde la llegada de Sasuke, finalmente se estableció en ella que su papá realmente había regresado. Esta vez, para siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **02\. Trabajo.**

 **.**

La gente pensaría que debido a todos los viajes, cuando apenas si se quedaba en un solo lugar por más de unos pocos días, Sasuke apestaba a las tareas de la casa. A menudo se olvidan de que él vivió solo y tuvo que cuidar de sí mismo después de la masacre de Uchiha y hasta que dejó Konoha, e incluso después de eso porque las bases de Orochimaru no eran exactamente las más hogareñas.

La verdad es que él era bastante competente en eso. Aún le tomaba un poco acostumbrarse, pero Sakura regularmente dependía de él para ayudar. Sarada no cuestionó cada vez que su madre le pedía ayuda, o cada vez que su padre simplemente se unía silenciosamente en algún quehacer.

Fue solo una tarde, comiendo un abundante almuerzo en un restaurante con Boruto, Mitsuki y el trío Ino-Shika-Chou, cuando Sarada descubrió que su familia tenía un arreglo poco común.

Los niños estaban hablando de pasar el rato en algún lugar después de comer, y se volvieron hacia las chicas para preguntarles si querían unirse.

"Debo ir a casa pronto." Sarada respondió entonces, casi terminó de comer. Todavía era temprano en la tarde, y sus amigos la miraban con curiosidad. "Mamá sabe que tengo la tarde libre, así que me pidió que pasara por el supermercado antes de ir a casa porque papá iba a empezar a lavar la ropa después del almuerzo y podría quedarse sin detergente."

Ella parpadeó cuando todos la miraron en una mezcla de expresiones confusas y sorprendidas.

"Así que... tengo que ir a comprar detergente, ir a casa y ayudar a papá porque mamá todavía tiene trabajo hasta las 5." ella explicó, por si acaso no lo entendieron la primera vez.

Fue Boruto quien finalmente expresó su pregunta. "¿Sasuke-ji-chan lava la ropa?"

"Sí, eso es lo que dije." Sarada levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué me miran así?"

"Mi padre no lava la ropa." Chouchou comentó distraídamente.

"Mi papá igual." vino de Shikadai. Inojin también asintió. Mitsuki lo consideró antes y también hizo un ruido de acuerdo.

"Bueno, papá lo hace." Sarada se encogió de hombros. "¿Eso es raro?"

"Supongo que sí..." dijo Chouchou encogiéndose de hombros. "Quiero decir, él es tu padre."

Shikadai bostezó. "Mi papá es demasiado perezoso para hacer cualquier cosa, de verdad. Además, él está en la Torre del Hokage todo el día."

"Mi madre también está en el hospital todo el día." Sarada discutió. "Y todavía hace los quehaceres de la casa."

"Sí, porque ella es tu mamá." Shikadai dijo.

Esto no le sentó tan bien a Sarada. "Así que dices, incluso si tus dos padres trabajan todo el día, cuando vuelven a casa, ¿solo tu madre hace las tareas del hogar?"

Ante esto, Inojin asintió, seguido en breve por los demás.

"Tou-chan trabaja en el jardín con kaa-chan cuando no está ocupado." Boruto agregó. "Pero él no hace la limpieza ni el lavado ni los platos. Bueno... tal vez lava los platos, a veces."

Sarada solo negó con la cabeza. "Bueno... Papá acaba de regresar de su larga misión y se está tomando un descanso así que ¿por qué no trabajar en casa, cierto? Y mamá trabaja todo el día en el hospital, por lo que a veces está cansada, así que es mejor si la ayudamos. ¿No se harán las cosas más rápido con los tres de nosotros ayudando, y no que solo lo haga mamá?

Esta fue siempre la forma en que Sarada vio las cosas. No le pareció extraño que los tres siempre hicieran las tareas de la casa juntos. Parecía la manera más eficiente y lógica de hacer las cosas. Nunca se dio cuenta de que no era así como la mayoría de las familias hacían cosas.

Después de un rato, Shikadai se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que eso también funciona. Como sea."

"No me puedo imaginar a Sasuke-ji-chan lavando la ropa." Boruto murmuró.

Terminaron sus comidas y Sarada se despidió de sus amigos antes de dirigirse al mercado.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, Sasuke estaba a medio proceso de ordenar la ropa, y cuando ella dijo que tenía detergente extra, asintió y dijo, "Gracias, Sarada."

Sarada se cambió en ropa más cómoda y comenzaron su tarea. Sasuke estaba callado, escuchando a Sarada mientras hablaba sobre su misión con Boruto y Mitsuki esta mañana, y luego el almuerzo con Inojin, Shikadai y Chouchou.

En el medio de su tarea, Sarada preguntó, "Papá, ¿por qué ayudas con las tareas del hogar?"

Él la miró con la misma mirada inquisitiva que ella debió haber enviado antes a sus amigos. Él parecía no entender por qué ella le preguntaba eso.

Lenta y tentativamente, como respondiendo a una pregunta capciosa, dijo, "¿Por qué no debería ayudar con las tareas domésticas?"

Sarada asintió, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. "Eso también fue lo que dije."

.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa, no pudo evitar reír ante la mirada orgullosa en los rostros de su hija y su esposo cuando le dijeron que habían terminado de lavar la ropa ellos solos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **03\. Dormir**

 **.**

Sarada fue rápida en dominar la técnica de gran bola de fuego de los Uchiha, y tan pronto como Sasuke le prestó un viejo pergamino de otras técnicas de katon para que estudiara, ella aceptó felizmente y se fue directamente a su habitación para empezar a aprender del mismo.

Sasuke simplemente estuvo de pie junto a la escalera mientras veía desaparecer a su hija en su dormitorio. "Si tienes alguna pregunta-"

La voz distante de la chica rápidamente terminó la frase por él "¡Sí, te preguntaré!"

Él estaba sorprendido de lo emocionada que ella estaba, pero de todos modos podía entender su entusiasmo. Después de todo, además del Sharingan, las técnicas de katon también eran características del clan Uchiha. Sasuke estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hija, y el sonido de unos pies que se pasaban por el suelo: "¡Ah, espera! ¡Lo olvidé!"

Sasuke se detuvo al pie de la escalera durante cinco segundos, hasta que Sarada llegó corriendo, se encogió de hombros y le besó la mejilla. "¡Gracias, papá!" - y tan rápido como vino, ella había desaparecido otra vez.

Sasuke dejó que una sonrisa desconcertada cruzara sus facciones antes de sacudir su cabeza y regresar a la sala de estar. Era un fin de semana, y no tenía nada que hacer ya que Sarada estudiaba y Sakura estaba en el hospital, así que tomó uno de los pergaminos que obtuvieron de la antigua vivienda Uchiha, se sentó en el sofá y luego comenzó a leer.

Movió su vista cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada y escuchó la voz familiar de su esposa. "Tadaima." – él frunció el ceño al escuchar que el saludo sonaba desanimado.

Mientras ella caminaba hasta la sala de estar, él bajo su pergamino y dijo, "Okaeri. ¿Estás bien?"

"Solo un poco cansada." Sakura sonrió, viéndole fruncir las cejas mientras ella pasaba una mano por su cabello y se sentaba al otro lado del sofá. Ella fue llamada para que se presentara en el hospital alrededor de las 5 de la mañana por algo urgente, un ninja de Konoha que necesitaba una cirugía de emergencia después de una misión que salió mal.

Sin que se lo pidiera, Sasuke se puso de pie y dijo, "Haré té."

"Gracias, Sasuke-kun." ella dijo cuando él se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té. Mientras se preparaba, ella volvió a hablar. "¿Dónde está Sarada?"

"Arriba, estudiando. Le di el pergamino sobre las técnicas de katon."

"¿Ya?"

"Ha terminado de dominar el primero."

Sakura se rió entre dientes. "Mm. Bueno, esa es nuestra chica."

Después de un rato, Sasuke regresó con una taza de té caliente. Sakura lo aceptó con gratitud. Ella se había arrastrado más cerca de donde él había estado sentado, mirando con curiosidad el pergamino que dejó abierto en su lado del sofá.

"¿Práctica de control de Chakra para el Sharingan?" Sakura preguntó después de un sorbo de su té. Sasuke levantó el pergamino, se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y lo dejó en su regazo.

"Sarada tiene tu habilidad. Ella encontrará esto útil." Dijo Sasuke, mirando pensativamente el pergamino.

Sakura solo asintió antes de sentarse más cerca de su esposo y leer del pergamino junto con él. Sasuke se movió, apoyándose cómodamente contra el reposabrazos del sofá para que Sakura pudiera relajarse a su lado.

"Hay notas en él." ella comentó, extendiendo una mano para señalar los pequeños y desordenados giros en el costado de la escritura original.

"Aa." Dijo Sasuke. "Es de Itachi."

Sakura sonrió suavemente, tomando otro sorbo de su té. Después de eso, dejó la taza sobre la mesa de café, se acurrucó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Dio un suspiro grande y relajado y Sasuke parpadeó hacia ella. "No tome importancia, sigue leyendo." ella bostezó. "Tomaré una siesta."

En cambio, Sasuke dejó su lectura a un lado. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la mujer mientras les brindaba a los dos en una posición más cómoda en el sofá. Ahora él estaba medio tumbado en el sofá con los pies en alto, la cabeza de Sakura apoyada contra su pecho mientras el resto de ella se recostaba entre sus piernas, abrazándolo ligeramente.

Ella se durmió ante delicados dedos que le acariciaban la mejilla. Varios momentos después, él notó sus parpados pesados y comenzó a inclinarse y también a dejarse ir por el sueño.

.

Sasuke no sabía cuántos minutos u horas pasaron desde que él y Sakura se durmieron en el sofá. Todo lo que él sabía era que se había despertado aturdidamente por el sonido de los pasos rápidos contra el suelo otra vez, y luego Sarada caminando hacia ellos, con la cara enterrada en el pergamino.

"Papá, no puedo entender esta parte, y hay una nota en este lado que-"

La chica dejó de hablar cuando alzó la vista y vio a sus padres acurrucados en el sofá, con Sasuke con cara desorientada mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios y luego señalaba a Sakura, que estaba profundamente dormida sobre él.

Sarada parpadeó y luego preguntó en voz más baja. "¿Está bien mamá?"

"Ella está bien, solo está descansando." Sasuke respondió suavemente. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Esto, uh..." Sarada miró el pergamino abierto en sus manos, luego a sus padres descansando cómodamente en el sofá, y ella negó con la cabeza. "En realidad, intentaré leerlo nuevamente. Quizás pueda resolverlo."

Sasuke parpadeó. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí." Sarada dijo, sonriendo esta vez. Desde que Sasuke comenzó a pasar tiempo en casa con ellas, Sarada nunca había dudado del afecto de sus padres, pero cosas como estas no ocurrían con demasiada frecuencia. Fue realmente agradable verlos siendo tan abiertos. "Vuelve a dormir, papá. Te despertaré cuando tengamos que preparar la cena."

Sasuke miró a su hija por un momento antes de relajarse nuevamente y asintió.

La chica dio un paso atrás y se giró para regresar a su habitación, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **04\. Curar**

 **.**

Después de un tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a aceptar misiones cortas y simples nuevamente. En su mayoría tareas pequeñas: una instalación con pocos trabajadores en el pueblo que necesitaba una guardia extra, acompañando a algunos chuunin en una misión que necesitaba al menos la supervisión de nivel, o completando el lugar vacío necesario para un equipo de cuatro hombres. Él se ausentaba por uno o dos días como máximo. Fue agradable tener algo que hacer además del entrenamiento, las tareas domésticas y la lectura.

Ese día él llegó a una casa tranquila después de una simple misión de escolta y guardia con un grupo de chuunin que tomó dos días en el camino. Él ya había ido con ellos para informarle a Naruto, y luego pasó por el hospital para ver a Sakura, que estaba ocupada y le dijo que se quedaría hasta la noche y que él y Sarada no deberían esperarla.

"Veré si podemos traerte la cena." fue todo lo que dijo, y Sakura le dio las gracias antes de apresurarse con los demás para reanudar su trabajo.

Cuando él llegó a casa, vio los zapatos de Sarada junto a la puerta. Mientras se quitaba las sandalias, escuchó un ruido estrepitoso en el baño.

Sasuke corrió hasta la fuente del ruido solo para encontrar a Sarada rebuscando el botiquín en el piso del baño. La niña levantó la vista bruscamente cuando su padre abrió la puerta, y parpadeó hacia él. "¡P-Papá!"

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó, la voz urgente, evaluando la escena. Sarada estaba sentada en el suelo, con las manos en un botiquín médico abierto. Luego, vio los vendajes parcialmente envueltos en su brazo derecho, y las manchas rojas en ellos.

"A-Ah, estaba tratando de conseguir algunas vendas para reemplazar estas ya que ahora están sucias, pero mi mano se resbaló y dejé caer el kit-"

Él estaba a su lado en un instante, arrodillándose junto ella en el piso del baño y desenvolviendo cuidadosamente las vendas usadas. Ella tenía una herida en el brazo, todavía sangrando levemente, y varios cortes más pequeños lo rodeaban. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Es de la misión. Está bien, ya no duele." ella le restó importancia fácilmente, luego se rió un poco. "¡Deberías ver a Boruto, sin embargo! Ese idiota-"

"¿Lo has limpiado correctamente?"

Sarada entonces vio la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su padre. "Sí. Mitsuki ayudó y lo envolvió muy bien. Es solo que... las vendas están ahora sudorosas y pegajosas por el viaje a casa, así que..." se interrumpió, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. "Realmente está bien ahora, puedo envolverlo yo misma."

Él negó con la cabeza, tomando la parte ilesa de su brazo y tirando de ella un poco. "Quítate esos vendajes y siéntate ahí." dijo, gesticulando hacia el baño.

Sarada guardó silencio y obedeció, sentándose cautelosamente en el asiento del inodoro y mirando cómo su padre se quitaba la capa y se quitaba el guante. Rápidamente se lavó la mano en el fregadero cercano y luego se acercó a ella otra vez.

Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron de par en par cuando la mano de su padre se cernió sobre su herida y brilló con un familiar color verde claro. El ojo visible de Sasuke se redujo en evidente concentración.

Unos momentos más tarde, cuando la herida comenzó a cerrarse, Sarada preguntó, "Papá, ¿tú también sabes de jutsu medico?

"Sólo este." él respondió. "Le pedí a tu madre que me enseñara mientras viajábamos juntos. Ambos pensamos que sería útil."

"Ella dice que esto es difícil de aprender." Sarada dijo, recordando lo que su madre le contó sobre ese jutsu. "Requiere un buen control para no desperdiciar chakra mientras se está curando."

"Lo hace." Dijo Sasuke, y esta vez Sarada vio una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica cruzar sus rasgos. "Tu madre me dejó hacer trampa, utilizar el Sharingan para estudiarlo."

"Oh." la niña asintió. "Pero mamá no siempre me cura así, solo lo usa para las heridas graves."

Él la miró con cuestión y ella continuó, "Dijo que no debería aprender a ser demasiado dependiente del jutsu médico, y como shinobi, debería aprender a ser capaz de soportar las pequeñas heridas como esta."

Sasuke lo consideró y supo que su esposa tenía un buen punto. "Es verdad."

"También me dijo que no siempre es bueno apresurar las cosas. Las heridas tardan un tiempo en sanar y, a veces, es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural." la niña recitó, con el aire de alguien que obviamente no pensó demasiado en la lección dada, pero reteniéndole por si acaso. "Eso es bastante profundo."

Sasuke asintió ante eso.

"¿También crees eso, papá?"

La herida se ha curado por completo ahora, entonces Sasuke retiró su mano y miró a su hija. "Tal vez. Tu madre es una mujer sabia, sus palabras no siempre tienen un significado fijo."

"Hm" Sarada reflexionó, mirando su brazo sanado con una sonrisa. "Y, ¿por qué me sanaste usando jutsu médico, entonces?"

Él se levantó, recogiendo su abrigo y su guante desechados. "Tal vez estaba tratando de ver si aún sé cómo hacerlo."

Sarada resopló ante la débil excusa, mirándolo salir del baño. Apresuradamente, ella recogió el botiquín y lo guardó de nuevo en su gabinete. Luego corrió detrás de su padre. "Sabes, ella podría regañarte porque no hiciste lo que ella dijo, sobre el curso natural de las heridas."

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa segura. "¿Le contarás?"

La chica sonrió, levantando una ceja. "Papá, estás siendo astuto..."

Él se encogió de hombros, solo diciéndole a su hija que se aseara para poder empezar a preparar la cena, y que tal vez pudieran llevar juntos la comida a su madre en el hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **05\. Mezclar**

 **.**

Era una perezosa tarde de verano y se suponía que el Equipo Konohamaru debía entrenar. Konohamaru dejó a los niños diciendo que había una reunión de Jōnin a la que se suponía asistiría. Pero después de intentar practicar arrojando kunai y shuriken durante media hora ( _esa era su única opción, en realidad, el combate no era posible bajo el calor abrasador),_ los niños decidieron darse por vencidos. Estaba demasiado caluroso afuera y solo querían ir a casa y refrescarse.

Los tres niños estaban caminando por las calles de Konoha cuando Mitsuki habló, "Sarada, esos son tus padres, ¿verdad?"

Sarada levantó la vista para ver las espaldas de dos figuras familiares que caminaban juntas a varios metros de ellos. Uno era rojo y rosa, otro negro y azul oscuro, ambos con la cresta del clan. Sí, esos eran sus padres. A pesar del calor, la niña corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y cuando estuvo a solo unos metros de distancia, exclamó, "¡Mamá, papá!"

Boruto y Mitsuki observaron mientras los dos adultos daban vuelta, solo para que Sarada les estrechara a ambos en un abrazo.

"Eso fue muy cariñoso." Mitsuki comentó. Él solo había visto niños pequeños haciendo es a sus padres. Sin embargo, a los Uchihas no pareció importarles.

"Sí." Dijo Boruto, notando la forma en que Sakura colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y Sasuke les sonrió a los dos. Si la única mano disponible de Sasuke no llevaba una gran bolsa de papel, tal vez él hubiera acariciado la cabeza de Sarada o le había revuelto el pelo. Sakura y Sarada estaban hablando mientras Sarada echaba un vistazo a las compras de sus padres, y no parecía que ella fuera a volver con sus compañeros de equipo. Boruto miró a su compañero. "Supongo que esta es su parada. ¿Quieres tomar un helado o algo así antes de ir a casa?"

"Sarada nos está llamando." Dijo Mitsuki.

Boruto se giró para ver a Sarada llamándoles, haciendo un gesto para que fueran. Cuando él se señaló a sí mismo y a Mitsuki en cuestión, la chica puso los ojos en blanco y gritó, "¡SÍ, ¿QUIÉN MÁS, IDIOTA?!"

Él se estremeció ante su voz alta y aguda, pero él y Mitsuki trotaron hasta la familia de cualquier manera.

"Mamá quiere que vengan a nuestra casa." Sarada dijo tan pronto como los dos niños se detuvieron frente a ella, jadeando.

Los dos muchachos se movieron torpemente, repentinamente conscientes de su apariencia. Debido al calor, Boruto se había amarrado la chaqueta en la cintura y en su lugar solo llevaba puesta su camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas, mientras que Mitsuki se había quitado las largas mangas de kimono y se las había atado a la cintura, la camisa sin mangas negra que llevaba puesta era lo más resaltante. Ellos deben verse tan desaliñados.

"Sarada dice que ustedes niños están libres por el resto del día." Sakura continuó por su hija, su sonrisa amistosa y maternal mientras levantaba las grandes bolsas de plástico que llevaba, dos deliciosas sandías que destacaban entre sus compras de varias frutas. "Hoy encontramos muchas frutas en el mercado, y conseguimos un poco de helado. ¡Vamos a tener anmitsu! ¿Les gustaría unirse?"

La promesa de dulces fríos les hizo agua la boca a los dos niños instantáneamente e intercambiaron una sola mirada antes de que ambos se inclinaran amablemente y dijeran, "¡Muchas gracias por recibirnos, Uchiha-san!"

Sakura estaba contenta cuando ambos muchachos se ofrecieron llevar sus bolsas por ella. Sarada sonrió con satisfacción cuando se sorprendieron del peso excesivamente pesado de las bolsas, Boruto incluso murmuró a regañadientes algo como, "Debería haber sabido..."

.

Ellos movieron la mesa del comedor hacia afuera, a la sombra de un árbol alto en el patio trasero. Los niños se sentaron en un banco de madera mientras los adultos se pararon en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Boruto y Mitsuki observaron con curiosidad mientras Sakura y Sarada sacaban varias frutas y bocadillos dulces de las bolsas de plástico. Sasuke se acercó a ellas con un recipiente fresco de gelatina que Sakura hizo esa mañana antes de que salieran. Después de eso, regresó adentro y luego volvió con un tazón de dangos shiratama fríos.

"¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar! Somos muchos, así que lo terminaremos en muy poco tiempo." Sakura dijo, manos en sus caderas. Luego procedió a entregar los diversos artículos sobre la mesa a sus acompañantes. "Sarada, tú y papá van a cortar la sandía. Boruto-kun, corta esta gelatina en cubos. Mitsuki-kun, ayúdame a pelar y cortar las otras frutas, ¿quieres? Comencemos con los plátanos."

"¡H-Hai!" respondieron los chicos, un poco nerviosos por la repentina tarea dadas por la mujer, pero moviéndose rápidamente para obedecer. Estaban familiarizados con el anmitsu, pero siempre como un aperitivo que pedían en puestos de comida o restaurantes. Nunca antes habían hecho uno.

Sarada miró divertida mientras Boruto se concentraba en rebanar la gelatina de la forma más perfecta y precisa posible, mientras Mitsuki pelaba torpemente fruta tras fruta antes de entregárselos a Sakura. A ella realmente le gustaban así, todos tímidos y educados y temerosos de meter la pata delante de la mujer que ellos conocían como una de las kunoichi más fuertes de las cinco grandes naciones.

Entonces Sarada escuchó la voz de su padre decir su nombre en voz baja y regresó a su propia tarea. Ella sostuvo la sandía en su lugar mientras Sasuke cortaba la fruta. Después de cortar la sandía en trozos manejables, ella tomó su propio cuchillo y junto a su padre comenzó a cortar la fruta en rodajas más pequeñas para incluirla en el anmitsu.

Como había predicho Sakura, habían terminado de preparar los ingredientes con bastante rapidez.

Sasuke fue a la casa y regresó con una pila de tazones y algunos utensilios antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Sakura y Sarada comenzaron a colocar gelatina, rodajas de fruta y dango en los tazones. Sasuke regresó con el anko, kuromitsu y un tarro de helado de vainilla y Sakura fácilmente agregó de eso en los tazones para terminar las golosinas mientras Sarada ponía todas las sobras de gelatina, frutas y dango en un tazón más grande para todos.

Los chicos observaron fascinados mientras ellos lo hacían. Los tres se movieron como una unidad - sorprendentemente en sincronía incluso cuando Sakura estaba tarareando para sí misma, Sarada estaba hablando de lo que su equipo hizo esa mañana y Sasuke no hablaba en absoluto. Tal vez eso es lo que sucede cuando ellos hacen casi todo juntos, incluso las tareas domésticas.

Boruto también pensó que era extraño ver a su antiguo mentor haciendo una tarea tan trivial como preparar un postre, pero Sasuke parecía bastante contento con lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho, Boruto pensó que el hombre podría estar expresando su propia versión de ser alegre. Recordó a su padre diciendo que Sasuke-ji-chan no era bueno para mostrar emociones.

Cuando el refrigerio estuvo listo, todos aplaudieron en señal de victoria (con Sasuke asintiendo con aprobación, mirando impresionado con su postre casero) y todos dijeron "¡Itadakimasu!" cuando todos tomaron sus tazones y luego comenzaron a comer.

No hace falta decir que las golosinas frías fueron divinas en el sofocante calor del verano.

"¡Mm! ¡Es genial, mamá!" Sarada exclamó, encantada. Se giró hacia sus amigos y casi se atragantó cuando vio a Boruto con los ojos llorosos.

"No puedo creer que haya ayudado a hacer esto..." el rubio sollozó un poco. "Sabe tan bien..." Sakura se rió - el chico se parecía demasiado a su padre en ciertas ocasiones.

"Es muy delicioso." Mitsuki continuó, siempre educado y pensativo. "Tal vez sea cierto lo que dicen, que la comida casera realmente sabe mejor."

"¡Claro que sí!" Sakura sonrió a los niños. "Y es más divertido cuando lo haces acompañando. ¿Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Todos se volvieron hacia Sasuke, quien estaba a punto de llevarse una rebanada de kiwi a la boca. El hombre miró a los niños por un segundo y luego asintió. "Aa."

"¿Hacen esto a menudo?" Mitsuki le preguntó a Sarada en voz baja mientras Sakura hablaba con Sasuke sobre comprar frutas otra vez mientras aún estaban disponibles en el mercado. "¿Hacer bocadillos juntos en su patio trasero?"

"Realmente no." Sarada respondió entre bocados de su comida. "Pero siempre cocinamos juntos. En la cocina. Dentro de la casa. ¿Eso es extraño también?"

Mitsuki negó con la cabeza. "No, creo que es agradable. Si Konohamaru-sensei estuviera aquí, elogiará tu trabajo en equipo."

Sarada se rió. "Sí, hacemos un buen trabajo en equipo, supongo."

Esta vez fue Boruto quien preguntó: "¿Por qué están haciendo eso?"

Sarada y Mitsuki levantaron la vista para ver qué preguntaba Boruto. La niña se rió entre dientes cuando vio a su madre tomar fresas del tazon de su padre y dejándolas en su propio tazón. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero con las rodajas de kiwi. Parecían niños jugando con su comida...

Sarada explicó en un susurro: "A papá no le gustan mucho los dulces."

"¿Pero aceptó hacer anmitsu?" Boruto levantó una ceja.

"Bueno, mamá puede hacer que él acepte ante todo tipo de cosas." Sarada se encogió de hombros, viendo como Sasuke le ganaba a Sakura la última rebanada de fresa en su tazón y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él le metió la fruta en la boca. Sakura se rió y, a su vez, trató de darle algo de kiwi. "Ella dice que yo lo hago mejor que ella, sin embargo, no lo entiendo-"

"Yo sí." Dijo Mitsuki con una misteriosa sonrisa de complicidad. Sus compañeros de equipo lo miraron. Él simplemente les sonrió y dijo, "La gelatina es realmente sabrosa. ¿De qué está hecha la gelatina?"

Sarada le lanzó una mirada extraña antes de responder: "Está hecho de algas marinas."

Sakura y Sasuke observaron y escucharon mientras Sarada, entre bocado y bocado, le explicaba a Boruto y a Mitsuki cómo se hacía la gelatina.

Muy pronto los niños ya estaban tomando segundas porciones, siendo más quisquilloso con lo tomaban esta vez - Sarada tomando principalmente plátano y fresa, Boruto acaparando las rodajas de sandía, Mitsuki tomando mucha gelatina y kiwi. Sakura estaba contenta de que estuvieran disfrutando el postre, mientras llenaban sus tazones con anko, kuromitsu y helado nuevamente.

"Tal vez podamos hacer nieve raspada mañana." Sakura reflexionó, llamando la atención de todos. Ella sonrió culpablemente cuando Sasuke suspiró, pero luego él se encogió de hombros, y ella supo que él estaba de acuerdo. Entonces ella se giró hacia los tres niños y casi se atragantó porque la miraban como si fuera una especie de diosa. "Deberías venir otra vez, Boruto-kun, Mitsuki-kun. Trae a Konohamaru. ¡Ah, y tu hermana! Recuerdo que Hinata mencionó que a Himawari-chan que le gustan los dulces fríos..."

Los muchachos sonrieron y asintieron obedientemente: "¡Sí, señora!"

.

.

.

* * *

Esta historia es sin duda una de mis favoritas, la adoro porque es demasiado linda. A su saber, es un one-shot muy largo, pero la autora me permitió dividirlo, la siguiente parte la posteare luego, pero quiero ver el interés.

saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece **a Koa-chan,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

 **Publicación original: septiembre 28, 2015**

 **Cradle, _sustantivo: cuna_**

* * *

 **06\. Intento**

 **.**

"Mamá, papá, ¿alguna vez han volado una cometa?" Sarada preguntó durante una cena.

Sakura fue la primera en responder, como siempre, "Bueno, um... no. Pero cuando era pequeña, solía ver a los otros niños, sobre todo a los chicos, volar cometas."

Sasuke respondió rápidamente. "Una o dos veces cuando era niño. Con mi hermano."

Sakura sonrió, imaginando al pequeño Sasuke y al joven Itachi siendo hermanos muy unidos antes de que ocurriera la tragedia. Entonces miró a su hija, "¿Por qué preguntas, cariño?"

"Estábamos en una misión en otra aldea, y cuando terminamos el trabajo, muchos niños pequeños nos pidieron que jugáramos con ellos. Así que lo hicimos, porque Konohamaru-sensei todavía estaba ocupado hablando con los otros adultos. Entonces los niños sacaron sus cometas y Boruto jugó con ellos, pero Mitsuki y yo no teníamos idea de qué hacer." la niña se rió tímidamente.

Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos antes de que Sakura dijera, "Bien, vamos a hacer un y volarla... ¿hm, domingo? El domingo suena bien, no tengo trabajo en el hospital el domingo. No tienes una misión el domingo. ¿Verdad cariño?"

"Ninguna. El domingo está bien." Sasuke respondió solemnemente.

Sarada miró a sus padres, arqueando las cejas. "¿Q-Qué?"

"Vamos a volar cometas el domingo." Sakura repitió, luciendo muy entusiasta ante la perspectiva. "Eso debería ser interesante. Nunca había volado una cometa. ¿Haremos nuestra propia cometa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke lo pensó primero, y después de un rato, dijo, "Supongo. Hacer algo más resistente que los que están en las tiendas."

"Puedes recoger los materiales mañana por la tarde y podemos comenzar a construir. Los que volabas con Itachi, ¿cómo se eran?"

"Azul claro con el símbolo Uchiha."

"¿No se verá eso demasiado llamativo hoy en día?"

"Deberíamos hacer una diferente." Sasuke lo consideró. "Tal vez un halcón."

"Suena bien." Sakura asintió con aprobación. "¿Así que va a ser marrón, entonces?"

"Aa."

Sarada los miró perpleja. El plan era demasiado brusco, sonaba demasiado impulsivo para sus dos maduros padres. Además, extrañamente ambos sonaron como si estuvieran apresurándose a hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible. Como padres que estaban ansiosos por darle a su hijo algo que siempre quiso pero que no podían dar antes-

Espera. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

No se trata realmente de la cometa, se dio cuenta Sarada. Ella no se queja de todos modos, pero los tres sabían que habían perdido algunos momentos valiosos que podrían haber pasado juntos mientras ella crecía. Así que esta vez, ellos estaban ansiosos por _'ponerse al día'_ , sin importar qué tan tarde fuera. Ni siquiera importaba si ella era demasiado grande para pedir algunas de esas cosas. Sarada apuesta que si ella hubiera dicho que quería ir a pescar, eso era lo que sus padres estarían planeando en este momento.

Bueno, ella decidió, si ellos estaban determinados, ella estaba feliz de cooperar.

"¿Puedo ayudar a hacer el halcón cometa?" ella preguntó.

Sus padres la miraron, Sasuke con una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura con su brillante sonrisa. La mujer se rió entre dientes. "¿Hubo alguna vez duda al respecto, Sarada?"

.

"Uhhh, ¿qué te pasó?" Naruto preguntó el lunes siguiente, cuando apareció Sasuke en su oficina para serle entregada una misión.

Los ojos de Sasuke se crisparon molestos. "Cállate."

"No te daré tu misión." Desafió Naruto, tratando de no reír. Estos días era muy extraño ver a Sasuke así de molesto- esto debería ser algo interesante.

"Eso es un abuso de autoridad." el pelinegro acusó, fulminándole esta vez.

Sin embargo, Naruto siempre ha sido persistente, "No si al Hokage le preocupa por qué uno de sus shinobis tiene la nariz rota incluso antes de comenzar una misión."

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, luego habló oscuramente - "Fuimos a volar cometas y de alguna manera tropecé de bruces con la tierra. Sakura no lo sanará porque cree que es gracioso."

Naruto estalló en carcajadas mientras le entregaba a Sasuke el pergamino de su misión.

Sasuke no mencionó que él no quiso curarse a sí mismo porque a él realmente le gustaba mirar las caras divertidas y felices de Sakura y Sarada cada vez que le miraban el parche en su nariz.

.

.

.

 **07\. Descanso**

 **.**

Cuando Sarada se despertó esa mañana y bajó las escaleras, su padre estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno solo.

"Ohayou, papá." ella saludó suavemente, frotándose los ojos y se sentó en una silla.

"Ohayou." Sasuke saludó suavemente, sirviendo la comida en la mesa antes de ir a buscar bebidas de la nevera.

Sarada miró adormilada a su alrededor mientras comenzaba su comida. "¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Sigue durmiendo." su padre respondió, vertiéndole un vaso de agua. "Dejemos que descanse por el resto de la mañana."

"¿A qué hora llegó ella a casa?" la chica preguntó entonces, frunciendo el ceño. Recordó haberse quedado dormida la noche anterior con su madre todavía en el hospital.

Ella también vio fruncir el ceño en la cara de su padre. "Hace aproximadamente dos horas." Sasuke respondió bruscamente mientras se sentaba con su hija y también comenzaba a comer.

"Oh... ¿están bien las personas en el hospital ahora?" ya que Sarada sabía el por qué su madre tenía que quedarse despierta hasta casi la mañana.

Ellos estaban cenando la noche anterior cuando recibieron la noticia de un incendio en el hospital de una aldea vecina. El Hokage envió a todos los ninjas médicos disponibles de Konoha y un gran número de shinobi para que fueran al rescate y ayudaran a trasladar a los pacientes que requerían la mayor atención médica y equipamiento al hospital de Konoha. Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron entre los que respondieron la llamada.

"Sabes que no habría regresado a casa a menos que ese fuera el caso." fue la respuesta de Sasuke a la pregunta de su hija.

Sarada fue al hospital muy tarde la noche anterior, donde Sakura y Shizune estaban ocupadas tratando de restaurar el orden y acomodar tantos pacientes adicionales como sea posible. Cuando ella vio a su hija, Sakura había insistido en que la niña debería volver a casa; debería descansar un poco porque Sakura estaba segura de que Naruto enviaría shinobis para proporcionar asistencia y entregar los artículos de ayuda para la aldea vecina al día siguiente, probablemente los equipos genin y chuunin. A regañadientes, Sarada se fue a su casa, entendiendo el argumento de su madre. Ella se mantuvo despierta hasta que Sasuke llegó a casa, asegurándole que la situación estaba bajo control, que todo el trabajo que queda ahora estaba en el hospital. Dijo lo mismo que Sakura: que las operaciones de ayuda se reanudarán por la mañana y que probablemente se necesitarán genin y chuunin para eso.

Recordando esa parte, Sarada comió su desayuno con más vigor. Necesitaba energía si ella y su equipo ayudaran a otros aldeanos. "¿Mamá volverá pronto al hospital?"

"No hasta la tarde. Ella me dijo que Yamanaka está a cargo por el momento." cuando él captó la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de su hija, continuó, "¿Esto nunca ha sucedido antes?"

Sarada negó con la cabeza. "A veces ella se queda ahí hasta la mañana también, pero no así de mal. No con el hospital lleno de gente así."

Sasuke asintió, comprendiendo. "No te preocupes. Tu madre es inmensamente fuerte. En la guerra ella sola sanó a un pelotón completo de shinobis. Ella pasará de esto." La niña lo miró, obviamente no había oído hablar de esa hazaña. Para asegurarla aún más, Sasuke agregó, "Y no la dejaré volver al hospital hasta que haya descansado adecuadamente."

Ante esto, Sarada sonrió y asintió. Comieron el resto del desayuno en silencio, hasta que Mitsuki llamó a su puerta y le dijo a Sarada que él estaba ahí para buscarla y que tenían una misión. "Konohamaru-sensei fue a buscar a Boruto. Nos reuniremos en las puertas de la aldea."

Sarada no tuvo que preguntar cuál era la misión- simplemente se apresuró a su habitación para colocar todas sus necesidades en una mochila.

Sasuke la acompañó hasta la puerta y le entregó un bento envuelto. "Cuídate." dijo, y después de un momento de pausa, también asintió con la cabeza a su compañero de equipo de pelo blanco. "Ambos, y Boruto."

Mitsuki sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

Sarada le dio un rápido abrazo antes de retroceder. "¡Abraza a mamá para mí!" - y luego fueron a su misión.

.

Sakura se despertó al mediodía, apresurada pero somnolientamente caminando por las escaleras. Ella encontró a Sasuke trabajando alrededor de la cocina. "¿Sasuke-kun?"

Él la miró una vez antes de volver a su tarea. "Siéntate, el almuerzo está casi listo. Te traeré un poco de té."

Ella bostezó, caminando hacia él lentamente y luego abrazándolo por detrás justo cuando él estaba vertiendo un poco de agua caliente para su té. "¿Dónde está Sarada?"

Sasuke se rió entre dientes, bajando la tetera y volteándose para mirarla. "Cuando ella se despertó esta mañana, preguntó _'¿Dónde está mamá?'_ " Sakura rió ligeramente y él acarició su cabello rosado antes de que compartieran un breve beso. "Ella fue enviada con los demás para ayudar a los aldeanos. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Me siento muy bien luego de dormir un poco, gracias. Estoy segura de que me sentiré genial una vez que coma lo que sea que estés cocinando." ella enterró su rostro en su pecho. "Debería volver al hospital lo antes posible."

"Pasé por ahí mientras dormías. Yamanaka dijo que todo estaba bajo control. Todos los pacientes nuevos se han adaptado correctamente y tu maestra también llegó esta mañana."

Sakura parpadeó. "¿Tsunade-sama vino?"

Él asintió. "Ella me dijo que puedes tomar el día libre y regresar mañana, ya que técnicamente hiciste un doble turno ayer."

"Oh eso es atrayente."

"Sai también estaba ahí. Nos dijo que las investigaciones muestran que realmente fue un accidente por algunos aparatos viejos. Naruto fue con los equipos Genin y Chuunin a visitar y ayudar."

"Estarán bien, entonces. Estoy segura de que él convocara sus Kage Bunshin y se las arreglará para construir un nuevo hospital ahí en muy poco tiempo." ella se rió ligeramente, abrazándolo más fuerte y saboreando el calor de su brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

Después de un rato él dijo: "Todavía irás al hospital hoy, ¿no es así?"

Ante eso, Sakura no pudo evitar reírse. "Me conoces demasiado bien, Sasuke-kun." Ella levantó la vista y lo vio frunciéndole el ceño. "¡Oh, no hagas esa cara! ¡Estaré inquieta si no reviso a los pacientes durante al menos unas horas!"

Él suspiró, cerró los ojos antes de asentir. "Llega en casa para la cena."

"Lo prometo." dijo, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para mostrar su sonrisa ganadora.

"Bueno." él dijo. "Ahora déjame terminar de preparar tu almuerzo."

La mujer finalmente se movió a su alrededor para terminar de preparar su té ella misma, dejándolo volver a preparar el almuerzo. "Sabes... a veces pienso que tú eres más _'Mamá'_ que yo."

"Cierra la boca."

"Yo también te amo."

.

.

.

 **08\. Jugar**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke no estaba feliz. Era temprano por la mañana en un FIN DE SEMANA, él estaba afuera en el frío, estaba nevando, y alguien simplemente arrojó una bola de nieve sobre su cabeza cuando no estaba mirando.

Miró a los dos posibles culpables, que le sonreían con idénticas sonrisas maliciosas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus dedos apuntando la una a la otra para quitarse la culpa.

¿En serio? pensó, exasperado. Fue despertado a las seis de la mañana cuando su esposa y su hija lo movieron sin parar, lo cubrieron con capas de ropa de invierno y lo sacaron afuera porque _"¡ESTÁ NEVADO, PAPA!"_ y _"¡SASUKE-KUN SE ESTÁ NEVANDO FUERA!"_ y _"¡MIRAR EL PATIO TRASERO CUBIERTO EN NIEVE!"_ y _"¡TENEMOS QUE CONSTRUIR UN MUÑECO DE NIEVE!"_ ¿Solo para que una de ellas arroje una bola de nieve sobre su cabeza y para que ambas cubran quién lo hizo? Bien. Si ellas iban a jugar de esta manera...

Sakura y Sarada soltaron una risita mientras daban varios pasos hacia atrás cuando Sasuke se agachó y recogió un poco de nieve del suelo y... ¿cómo diablos puede él hacer una bola de nieve decente con solo una mano?

Ellas vieron como él se paraba derecho, movió su brazo hacia atrás y lentamente se puso de pie para tirar. Sakura y Sarada se prepararon para hacerse a un lado y esquivar la bola de nieve, pero de repente Sasuke desapareció frente a ellas. Giraron alrededor cuando él reapareció justo detrás de ellas, dejó caer la bola de nieve que tenía en su mano y luego pateó el tronco del árbol a su lado. El árbol se sacudió, y Sakura y Sarada chillaron cuando se cubrieron con la nieve que caía de las ramas del árbol.

"¡No es justo, Sasuke-kun!"

"¡Papá, tramposo!"

Sasuke sonrió, contento mientras miraba como las dos apartaban la nieve de su cabeza y hombros rápidamente. Como era de esperar, las dos tomaron furiosamente un puñado de nieve, rápidamente hicieron una bola de nieve y las lanzaron en perfecta sincronía con los gritos de guerra de _"¡SHANNARO!"_ Él esquivó fácilmente ambos ataques, pero tuvo que moverse rápidamente porque comenzaron a atacarlo más, bola de nieve tras bola de nieve.

Muy pronto, él comenzó a arrojarles nieve directamente, y los tres corrieron alrededor del patio trasero teniendo una pelea de bolas de nieve. Las cosas se intensificaron cuando Sakura comenzó a acelerar, moverse más rápido y tratar de atraparlo o distraerlo para que Sarada pudiera dar un golpe. Eso le dio a Sasuke flashbacks instantáneos de sus días de genin, como la prueba de campana: Kakashi evadiendo a sus estudiantes que estaban tratando de quitarle las campanas de las manos. Esta vez fue él quien hizo todo lo posible para evitar que Sakura lo inmovilizara y Sarada lo golpeara con una bola de nieve.

"Rayos, papá, ¡solo ríndete!" Gritó Sarada, jadeando ahora.

"¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura dijo, tratando de agarrar su brazo.

Todo lo que dijo fue "De ninguna manera." mientras se movía para evitar a su esposa otra vez. Él estaba ocupado haciendo eso, por lo que fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Sarada siguió la iniciativa de su madre y en lugar de tirar otra bola de nieve, se lanzó hacia él y lo derribó. Y por como se veía la acción, a diferencia de Sakura, Sarada caería sobre su cara si él le esquivaba.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no iba a dejar que su hija cayera sobre su cara, así que la atrapó. Estaba seguro de que no iba a caerse solo con el peso de la niña, pero entonces Sakura se lanzó sobre ellos y los tres terminaron como una pila en el suelo.

"Maldición." Él maldijo, dándose por vencido mientras miraba a su esposa y a su hija, ambas tendidas sobre él, riéndose.

"¡Ganamos!" Sarada dijo, puños en el aire mientras se acomodaba, sentada a horcajadas sobre su padre. Sakura rodó hacia un lado, apenas conteniendo sus risitas.

"Tú pierdes, papá." la mujer bromeó, extendiendo la mano y tocando la frente de su marido. "¡Oye, estás en el suelo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

Ambas ganadoras declararon felizmente, "¡Ángel de nieve!" y él rodó los ojos.

"¡Papá, comienza a moverte!" Sarada dijo, mientras, Sakura se encargó de agarrar su brazo y moverlo contra la nieve.

"La última vez que revisé, los ángeles de nieve tienen dos-." pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Sarada rodó hacia su otro lado, se acostó en la nieve con él y extendió su brazo derecho para formar la otra mitad de su ángel de nieve.

"Vamos, Sasuke-kun, mueve las piernas también." Instruyó Sakura. Sasuke solo suspiró y siguió, completamente convencido de que su esposa y su hija adolescente eran niños en edad preescolar. Ellas pronto se cansarán y decidirán que quieren regresar a la casa.

Cuando Sakura consideró que su ángel de la nieve era aceptable, se puso de pie y ayudó a jalar a Sasuke y Sarada. Los tres se pararon uno al lado del otro para mirar su obra maestra.

El ángel de nieve tenía dos cabezas, y el lado derecho era visiblemente mucho más pequeño que el lado izquierdo.

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

"Se ve terrible."

Recibió pinchazos iguales en su brazo y su costado.

"¿Decías, papá?" Sarada preguntó dulcemente.

Esta vez pensó mucho antes de hablar. "Deberíamos volver adentro y beber algo caliente."

"Buena idea." Sakura asintió, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su marido y otro alrededor de los hombros de su hija.

Los tres regresaron a la casa, juntos y acurrucados.

.

.

.

 **09\. Cuidado**

.

Sasuke notó que algo estaba pasando en el momento en que terminó de preparar el desayuno y Sarada todavía no se había presentado en la mesa del comedor. Ella era madrugadora, él lo sabía. Sakura siempre le dijo que su hija lo había obtenido de él. Sasuke también sabía que preparar el desayuno con una mano lleva mucho más tiempo que con tres manos entre él y su esposa, por lo que si las cosas fueran normales, Sarada debería haber estado despierta incluso antes de que hubiera terminado.

Así que se dirigió al piso de arriba y llamó a la habitación de su hija. "Sarada, ¿estás despierta?"

No hubo respuesta, por lo que dijo: "Voy a pasar." antes de girar la perilla y entrar en la habitación. Sarada todavía estaba durmiendo con su espalda frente a él, abrazando a su gran conejo rosa de peluche.

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tocó el hombro, dándole una suave sacudida. "Sarada, despierta, tienes entrenamiento con los demás hoy."

La chica se despertó mientras se volvía lentamente hacia él. "¿Papá?" Preguntó débilmente, y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al ver sus ojos cansados y sus mejillas encendidas. Ella olfateó, temblando ligeramente. "Me siento horrible."

Él asintió, evaluando la situación con calma, sabiendo que no podía llamar a su esposa para que manejara esto. Sakura se había ido hace seis días, en una misión que requería su experiencia en venenos, y sabía que se estaría fuera por más tiempo porque también planeaba pasar por Suna para verificar la clínica para niños que ella construyó ahí hace años.

Sasuke apartó el flequillo de Sarada y presionó su palma en su frente. "Tienes fiebre. ¿Te sientes cansada?"

"Sí."

"¿Algún dolor?"

"Un poco. No... no tengo ganas de moverme. Me duele la garganta." cerró los ojos y volvió a sorber por la nariz mientras su padre acariciaba su cabello. Él repasaba los síntomas y tenía una condición particular en mente. Antes de que pudiera expresar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, Sarada lo confirmó por él: "Creo que atrapé la estúpida gripe de Boruto. Lo visitamos ayer."

"Eso explica mucho." dijo, suspirando. "Te quedarás en casa por el resto del día. Te traeré un poco de agua y medicamentos, luego desayunaras. Haré sopa para acompañarla. ¿Quieres mantas adicionales?"

Sarada asintió débilmente, su voz amortiguada por su animal de peluche.

"Bien." Dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba, dándole a su hija una última palmada en la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Regresó rápidamente con la manta y ayudó a la niña a acurrucarse en ella. Después de eso, se dirigió al botiquín. Nunca ha estado tan agradecido de que Sakura haya puesto etiquetas e instrucciones breves sobre toda la medicina en su suministro. Después de llevar a Sarada el agua y la medicina, él fue a hacer una sopa para agregar a su desayuno.

Afortunadamente, su gripe no parece ser tan grave porque todavía mostraba apetito. Ella solo se estremeció un poco debido a su dolor de garganta, pero después de agregar mucha sopa a sus cucharadas, ella estaba comiendo adecuadamente.

Mientras Sasuke la miraba comer su desayuno, escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta para ver a Mitsuki de pie ahí expectante. "Ohayou, Uchiha-san." el chico saludó cortésmente.

"Ohayou." él saludó de regreso.

"¿Está Sarada en casa? No apareció en nuestro lugar habitual de reunión, así que Konohamaru-sensei me pidió que le viera."

"Está enferma, probablemente contrajo la gripe de Boruto."

"¿Eh? ¿Ella le atrapó?" Mitsuki parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. "¿Está ella bien?"

Sasuke vio la genuina preocupación del chico. "Lo estará si descansa adecuadamente. Ya tomó algunos medicamentos."

"Oh. Le diré a sensei que ella se quedará en casa por el resto del día." el chico asintió obedientemente. Después de un momento de vacilación, también preguntó: "¿Puedo verla?"

Sasuke pensó en eso. "Creo que es mejor si no lo haces." No era que no le gustara Mitsuki, pero - "Podrías enfermarte. Ella lo atrapó a Boruto porque los dos lo visitaron ayer, ¿correcto? También podrías contraerlo."

"Oh..." Mitsuki miró hacia abajo, decepcionado, pero obviamente entendiendo su punto. "Entonces, por favor, dígale que me gustaría que se mejore pronto."

"Aa. Estoy seguro de que ella lo apreciará."

El chico le dio otra despedida educada antes de irse. Sasuke tuvo suerte de que el chico llegara, realmente. No tenía ganas de salir y decirle al propio Konohamaru.

Sarada sonrió cuando Sasuke le dijo que Mitsuki fue a buscarla, y estuvo de acuerdo en que era mejor que él no la viera. Se veía mucho mejor después de la comida y la medicina: sus mejillas tenían un color más natural, sus temblores disminuían. Ella dijo que todavía le dolía la garganta y todavía le dolían un poco las articulaciones.

"Tendrás que beber mucha agua hoy." Dijo Sasuke, recogiendo la bandeja de platos vacíos. "Deberías dormir un poco más si todavía te sientes cansada. Volveré con más agua."

Sarada apretó sus mantas alrededor de ella. "¿Puedo quedarme abajo? ¿En el sofá?"

Sasuke parpadeó. "¿Quieres dormir en el sofá?"

Ella asintió, mirando con cautela mientras decía: "Siento que me pondré más enferma si me quedo en la cama."

Sasuke se rió entre dientes, ganándose un ceño fruncido de su hija.

"¿Qué?" ella desafió. Tenía que reconocerle a ella, incluso cuando estaba enferma de gripe, no perdió la actitud. "Sé que es raro-"

"No, es solo..." se detuvo por un momento, antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. "Tu madre es igual."

"Oh." la niña parpadeó. "¿De Verdad?"

"A ella no le gusta quedarse en la cama cuando está enferma. Insistiría en quedarse en otro lugar."

"¿Así que puedo quedarme en el sofá?"

"Irás ahí incluso si digo que no."

.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó temprano en la noche, justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de comenzar a preparar la cena, él supuso que probablemente era Mitsuki otra vez, que querría ver a Sarada o que traería algunas noticias sobre el equipo. Incluso podría ser Konohamaru.

No esperaba encontrar a Hinata de pie en la puerta de su casa, llevando un paquete envuelto en sus brazos, con su pequeña hija parada a su lado. Hinata sonrió, pero fue Himawari quien saludó alegremente, "¡Konbanwa, Sasuke-ji-chan!"

Él mostró un gesto educado. "Konbanwa."

"Espero no entrometernos, pero Mitsuki-kun pasó por la casa antes." Dijo Hinata, con un ceño preocupado en su rostro. "Dijo que Sarada-chan atrapó la gripe de Boruto, y sé que Sakura-san está fuera por un tiempo. ¿Sarada-chan está bien?"

Sasuke asintió. "Ella durmió mucho y bebió mucha agua. Ahora se siente mejor."

Hinata sonrió de nuevo. "Es grandioso escuchar eso. De hecho, preparé unas gachas para Boruto y pensé que también sería suficiente para Sarada-chan. Es una receta que obtuve de Sakura-san años atrás. A los niños les encanta."

Eso fue muy amable de su parte, pensó Sasuke, pero entonces realmente debería haber esperado esto de Hinata. Después de todo, ella se enamoró y se casó con el idiota de Naruto, ella era prácticamente una santa. O ciega. Pero ella tenía gachas para su hija, por lo que Sasuke escogería el decir santa.

"Que amable." Dijo él, haciéndose a un lado. "Por favor entren."

Hinata y Himawari se quitaron las sandalias junto a la entrada. Sasuke se ofreció a llevarle las gachas y ella se las entregó mientras las conducía a la sala de estar donde Sarada estaba envuelta en mantas sobre el sofá con la nariz metida en un libro.

La niña enferma levantó la vista cuando Himawari se acercó a ella y la saludó con un dulce, "¡Sarada-nee-chan!"

"¿Himawari-chan?" Sarada parpadeó cuando la otra chica la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. "A-ah, no deberías estar tocándome, ¡tú también te enfermarás!"

"No te preocupes, hicimos que se inyectara de la gripe cuando su hermano se enfermó."

Sarada levantó la vista para ver a Sasuke dirigiéndose a la cocina con un paquete envuelto en sus brazos, y siguiéndolo, Hinata caminando hacia ella. "Hinata-san..."

"Himawari, ¿por qué no ayudas a tu Sasuke-ji-chan en la cocina?" Hinata dijo suavemente, y Himawari rápidamente asintió y obedeció. La mujer se sentó en el borde del sofá y miró a Sarada. "¿Cómo te sientes, Sarada-chan?"

Sarada permitió a la mujer verificar su temperatura y ajustar las mantas cómodamente a su alrededor. "Me siento mejor ahora. Mi fiebre ha disminuido y ya no me siento demasiado mareada."

"Sin duda es un mejor progreso que Boruto." la mujer sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de la niña. "Él no se queda quieto e insiste en moverse, por lo que su recuperación es más lenta."

"Papá usó un poco de jutsu curativo para ayudar con el dolor de cabeza. También ayudó con la fiebre, supongo..."

Hinata pareció sorprendida, pero asintió en comprensión. "Eso es bueno. Deberías estar mucho mejor mañana. Traje unas gachas, la receta de tu madre. Espero que ayude."

"¡Lo hará! Gracias, Hinata-san." Sarada sonrió. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se levantó, excusándose para ir a hablar con el padre de la chica.

Hinata descubrió que Himawari se había hecho cargo. Sasuke se hizo a un lado mientras la niña terminaba de poner un plato de gachas en una bandeja.

"Se lo llevaré a Sarada-nee-chan ahora." le dijo al hombre, energética.

Sasuke asintió torpemente, luego vio a la niña llevar la bandeja.

Hinata se rió ligeramente mientras se adelantaba y miraba a su hija caminar hacia la sala de estar. "Lo siento, Himawari es imparable cuando se propone algo."

"Me pregunto de quién sacó eso." Respondió Sasuke, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca pasó mucho tiempo con la niña y siempre supuso que ella se parecería más a Hinata, pero ahora vio que Himawari también tenía una gran cantidad de Naruto en ella.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo cuidando a Sarada, Sasuke-kun." Hinata comentó, recogiendo la tela que usaba para envolver la olla de avena de la mesa. "Se ve mucho mejor que Boruto. Él no se queda quieto, siempre insiste en que no está enfermo."

"Sarada es buena siguiendo las instrucciones." Sasuke se encogió de hombros, viéndola doblar la tela cuidadosamente.

"Me imaginé. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que Sakura-chan regrese?"

"Una semana, más o menos." Respondió mientras se paraban junto a la puerta de la cocina y observaban mientras Sarada aceptaba el cuenco de gachas de Himawari. Sarada tomó un sorbo y dijo que estaba delicioso, y Himawari dijo con orgullo que ella ayudó a hacerlo. Se rieron juntas cuando Himawari le dijo a Sarada que Boruto todavía estaba enfermo porque estaba siendo obstinado.

"Sarada-chan debería estar bien para entonces." Hinata dijo.

El asintió. "Gracias por las gachas, y por venir a revisarla."

"De nada." ella dijo, luego colocó una mano gentil sobre el brazo del hombre. "Y si necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en llamar."

Él ofreció a la mujer un poco de té, y le dijo que podían quedarse a cenar, pero Hinata declinó cortésmente. Él no insistió, sabiendo que sus invitados necesitaban regresar a casa a tiempo para cenar con su propia familia.

Sarada agradeció a Hinata y Himawari por las gachas de nuevo cuando las dos se fueron.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el sofá con su hija.

"Mucho mejor." Sarada sonrió. Sasuke hizo una nota mental para que Sakura le enseñara cómo hacer esa papilla. Olía realmente delicioso y, conociendo a su esposa, estaba seguro de que había algunas hierbas medicinales o ingredientes en esa receta. "Tal vez cuando me haya recuperado completamente, podamos hacer algo para Hinata-san y Himawari-chan también."

"Hn"

"O mamá les invitaría a cenar."

"Aa. Ella haría eso."

"La extraño." Sarada murmuró, mirando hacia el plato de gachas. "Ella nunca se fue por tanto tiempo. No recuerdo que se haya ido por más de un día..."

Sasuke guardó silencio, mirando a su hija mientras removía las gachas distraídamente. Sarada tenía trece años ahora, y no reaccionó negativamente cuando Sakura les dijo que se iría por al menos dos semanas. Nunca se le ocurrió a Sasuke que esta podría ser una situación muy nueva para Sarada, estar sin su madre durante varios días.

"Sé que a mamá le gusta ayudar a mucha gente, así que siempre me pregunté por qué nunca aceptó misiones largas."

"¿Ni una sola vez?" Sasuke preguntó.

"Nunca. Incluso discutió con el Hokage sobre eso." Sarada se rió entre dientes, mirándolo. "Pero todo está mejor ahora. Creo que mamá sabe que puede ir a misiones largas porque está al tanto que estarás aquí para cuidarme."

Sasuke sabía que Sakura amaba a su hija profundamente y que en su ausencia, ella era la única a la que tenía Sarada... pero también tenían una gran familia extendida. Sarada tiene a sus compañeros de equipo. No había cuestión de que Hinata o Ino no dudarían en cuidar a Sarada por un corto período de tiempo. Sakura solo tendría que preguntar. Sabiendo que ella nunca consideró la opción de que alguien más cuidara de su hija, Sasuke una vez más sintió la familiar sensación de culpabilidad que llevaba consigo, al dejar a su familia todos esos años.

Pero las cosas estaban mejor ahora, como dijo Sarada. Él estaba aquí, y Sakura confiaba en él para cuidar de su hija, una tarea que ella nunca le había confiado ni a sus mejores amigas. Ahora él no tenía tiempo para la culpa. Sasuke solo tenía tiempo para recuperar los años que perdió y cuidar a Sarada tan ferozmente como Sakura. Sabía que su esposa no esperaría menos de él.

Así que le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hija y simplemente asintió. "¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora?"

Ella rió. "No eres malo, papá."

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10\. Baile**

 **.**

Cada vez que Sarada llegaba a casa por la tarde y sus dos padres estaban cerca, ella generalmente sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Ha pasado casi un año desde que su padre llegó a casa para quedarse definitivamente. Sus vidas se han establecido a una normal en estos días.

A veces ella entra a casa con sonidos de actividad en la cocina y los atrapa preparando la cena temprano. A veces ellos doblarían la ropa o fregarían el piso. A veces harían mantenimiento en sus armas. Hay momentos en que Sarada los encontraría en el patio trasero y los vería pelear. A ella le gustaba verlos entrenar; en su mayoría usaban taijutsu y luchaban con armas, y cuando realmente entraban en acción, Sarada ya no podía seguir sus movimientos. A veces, en lugar de pelear, solo hacían algunos ejercicios de meditación (le decían que era bueno para el control de chakra, y a veces Sarada se unía a ellos).

A veces, ellos estarían sentados juntos en el sofá, mirando algo en silencio en la televisión, o mirando fotografías antiguas, o leyendo el periódico o un libro, o simplemente hablando (bueno, Sakura habla y Sasuke escuchaba) con una taza de té. A Sarada le gustaban estos momentos más que nada- ella nunca los había visto tan pacíficos y contentos cuando solo estaban tranquilos en la compañía del otro. Cada vez que ella llegaba a casa y les veía así, generalmente se unía a ellos. Sabía que los demás pensarían que ella era demasiado mayor para acurrucarse con sus padres, pero ellos nunca comentaron nada al respecto y siempre estaban felices de tenerla entre ellos.

Hoy, sin embargo, los encontró sentados juntos en el sofá y... jugando con algo en la mesa de café. ¿Algún tipo de máquina vieja y polvorienta? ¿Un aparato? Sarada estaba segura de haber visto una como esas en alguna parte, simplemente no podía recordar qué era ... Parecía una plataforma cuadrada con algunos controles en el costado, una especie de esfera encima de un disco circular negro y plano en el centro, y una palanca de enrollado en el costado. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke parecían estar moviendo partes de la máquina de manera experimental, argumentando entre ellos que 'esto va por aquí' y 'eso va ahí'.

"Mamá, papá, ¿qué están haciendo?" preguntó la chica, sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá y mirando sobre ellos con curiosidad.

"Estamos tratando de hacer que esto funcione." Sakura respondió distraídamente. "Lo encontramos entre las otras cosas viejas en el antiguo complejo Uchiha y es algo antiguo, así que pensamos en venderlo, pero lo almacenamos y nos olvidamos de él."

Sarada asintió, viendo como Sasuke movía el dial para pasar el cursor sobre el disco negro. La esfera tenía lo que parecía ser una rueca que apuntaba hacia abajo, y la empujó con cuidado hacia abajo para tocar el disco ligeramente. "¿Qué es?"

"Es un reproductor de discos." Sakura respondió de nuevo.

"Un- ... ¿Puede reproducir música?"

Sakura asintió. "Sí. Mis padres solían tener uno de estos también pero nunca lo usaron porque ya era muy viejo, pensaban que está roto de todos modos... y ya tenían la radio. Este pertenecía a los padres de tu papá."

Esta vez Sasuke habló. "Madre solía decir que esto es realmente viejo. Había sido pasado a mis abuelos de mis bisabuelos." Luego miró a su esposa. "Creo que debería estar bien ahora. Pongamos el... cuerno... ese."

"¿Cuerno?" Sarada preguntó.

"Éste." Sakura recogió del suelo lo que parecía un cuerno grande. Era un poco más grande que su cabeza. Con cuidado, ella conectó el cuerno al artilugio. Afortunadamente, se adjuntó fácilmente. "Aquí es de donde sale el sonido. Es como el altavoces de esta cosa."

"Bien... ¿qué música tocará?"

"La música de este disco." Sasuke tocó el disco negro con un dedo. "Cuatro canciones como máximo en cada lado. No sabemos qué canciones, sin embargo, la impresión en la etiqueta ya se ha desvanecido."

"Bien, parece completo ahora." Sakura anunció felizmente. "¿Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa." dijo, agarrando la palanca en el costado del jugador. "Esperemos que funcione." Luego, lentamente, movió la palanca como si fuera a enrollarla, como uno de los antiguos juguetes mecánicos con los que solía jugar Sarada de niña.

Sarada observaba fascinada como su padre soltaba la palanca y comenzaba a girar en la dirección opuesta a medida que el disco comenzaba a girar, y luego, una suave música surgía del cuerno.

"¡Funciona!" Sakura exclamó, aplaudiendo.

"¡Oh, entonces es como una elegante caja de música!" Sarada comentó, impresionada. Ella sabía que le parecía familiar.

"¡Sí! Me gusta, parece realmente elegante." su madre reflexionó. Entonces Sakura miró a su esposo. "Podemos hacerle más fuerte, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió, jugueteando con los controles del costado del reproductor hasta que el sonido se hizo gradualmente más fuerte. Los tres guardaron silencio y escucharon. Fue una pista lenta e instrumental. Para Sarada sonaba muy viejo, nada parecido a las canciones que escuchaba en la radio estos días, pero cuando giró hacia sus padres, los veía mirándose el uno al otro, pensativos.

"Suena familiar." Sasuke comentó en voz baja.

"Así es." Sakura asintió, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando sus ojos. Después de unos segundos, ella dijo: "Espera, estoy recordando algo."

Sarada y Sasuke se mantuvieron callados, dejando que Sakura escuchara la canción. Después de un rato, comenzó a tararear suavemente junto a la música mientras recordaba la melodía familiar.

"¡Lo recuerdo ahora! ¡Mamá y papá solían bailar con esto!" ella dijo, una sonrisa creciendo lentamente en su rostro. "¡Era un clásico popular cuando éramos niños! Apuesto a que a tus padres les encantó esto también, Sasuke-kun... Recuerdo que esta era la canción favorita de todas las parejas por un tiempo..."

"Tal vez sea eso." Sasuke asintió. "A mi madre le gustaba la música, ella habría escuchado esto una u otra vez."

"Espera, creo que recuerdo algunas de las letras."

Sarada miraba y escuchaba mientras su madre tarareaba la melodía de nuevo, tratando de recordar las palabras de la vieja canción. Pero justo entonces, la canción terminó, y otra comenzó en su lugar.

Ante esto, Sakura se levantó, sorpresa su rostro. "¡Conozco esta!"

"También suena familiar." Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Él estaba en desventaja cuando se trataba de música. No ayudó que la canción también fuera puramente instrumental. Sarada se encogió de hombros también. A su amiga Chouchou le gustaba la televisión y se mantenía al día con las nuevas canciones, pero Sarada prefería sobre todo los libros y el silencio.

"Es un clásico antiguo como el primero y es menos popular, pero esta era mi canción favorita. Sasuke-kun, ¿recuerdas? Solía tararear cuando teníamos que esperar a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei porque llegaban tarde."

Él pensó por un momento. "No sé, siempre estás tarareando de todos modos." Sarada estuvo de acuerdo con eso- su madre casi siempre tarareaba o silbaba mientras trabajaba.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "También solía cantar a Sarada para dormir con esto cuando era bebé."

Sarada levantó una ceja. "No te recuerdo cantando."

Su madre suspiró. "Eso es porque cuando creciste, en cambio, pediste historias."

"Me acuerdo." Sasuke reflexionó, luego se volvió hacia su hija. "Sarada, ¿sabes que tu mamá tiene una hermosa cantante?"

Sakura luego lo miró, sonrojándose. "¡Sasuke-kun!" Él solo sonrió mientras ella le daba una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Mamá, en serio?" Sarada preguntó. "Nunca cantas. Solo tarareas."

La mujer se volvió hacia su hija e intentó explicar: "¡B-Bueno, papá está exagerando! Puedo llevar una tono, ¡pero en realidad no soy tan buena!"

"¡Quiero oírlo de todos modos!" la niña insistió.

"¿Eh? P-Pero-"

"Sarada quiere escucharlo." Coincidió Sasuke, con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la mujer. Sakura se sonrojó cuando escuchó su voz tan cerca de su oreja.

Sarada intercambió una mirada conspiratoria con su padre, luego ella sacó su mejor mirada suplicante de ojos de cachorro mientras se movía para sentarse más cerca de su madre. "¿Por favoooooor, mamá?"

"Ustedes dos son demasiado injustos." Sakura hizo un puchero, pero echó un vistazo a su entusiasmada hija y cedió. Respiró profundamente y se inclinó hacia atrás, tomando las manos de su hija en las suyas. "Bien."

Sarada y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro con victoria mientras Sakura escuchaba el instrumental encontrando su tiempo.

Cuando ella comenzó a cantar, Sarada apretó las manos de su madre y se acercó. Sasuke también sonrió ligeramente mientras Sakura se recostaba contra su pecho, sus manos serpenteando alrededor de su cintura.

 _"Me cansé de caminar, la lluvia comenzó a caer._

 _Persigo al conejo que no pude atrapar."_

Sarada nunca antes había escuchado a su madre cantar, y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su padre- ella cantaba maravillosamente.

 _"Tus ojos son como el agua clara,_

 _respirando profundamente en el océano..."_

Sarada había escuchado a algunos cantantes populares y los había visto actuar en eventos y en la televisión a veces, y fueron muy buenos intérpretes. Pero le gustaba el canto simple de su madre ante este viejo disco rayado y granulado.

 _"Llámame, llámame. Estoy aquí._

 _¿A dónde puedo ir? ¿Dónde, y así esté satisfecha?"_

Ella sabía que las canciones viejas tienden a ser poéticas y cursis, y esta tenía letras sobre conejos, lluvia y océano y volver a casa.

A ella le gustaba, y sabía que su padre también porque él escuchó con satisfacción, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Sakura.

Cuando Sakura terminó su canción, Sarada aplaudió. "¡Mamá, eso fue muy bueno!"

Detrás de ella, Sasuke asintió. "Te lo dije."

Sakura se rió, alborotando el cabello de su hija y luego retrocediendo un poco para mirar a Sasuke. "Ambos están diciendo lo que quiero oir." ella dijo, pero Sarada vio que la mano libre de su madre se movía para apretar cariñosamente la mano de Sasuke en su cintura. "Eso no fue nada especial."

"Sí, lo fue." Dijo Sasuke, completamente serio.

"Papá tiene razón." Sarada dijo, moviéndose en el sofá para recostarse contra su madre. Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí. La canción ha cambiado ahora, sigue siendo una pista instrumental que suena antigua. "¿Conoces esa?"

"Realmente no." Sakura contempló, inclinándose cómodamente contra su marido mientras acunaba a su hija contra ella. Ella era afortunada de que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los adolescentes, Sarada nunca rehuyera los abrazos y cariños de sus padres. "Aunque suena como algo perfecto para un baile lento. Recuerdo que mis padres siempre bailaban juntos. Con las otras parejas. Los adultos hicieron eso mucho, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" Dijo Sasuke, relajándose contra ellas. "Era una tendencia en el ese entonces."

"No parece ser una algo de hoy en día." Sarada comentó con curiosidad.

"Bueno, los tiempos cambian." Sakura se encogió de hombros.

"¿Sabes cómo bailar?" la chica preguntó.

"¿Yo? Realmente no. Dudo que tu papá sepa cómo, tampoco."

Sasuke sonaba aburrido cuando dijo, "Simplemente se ven como si estuvieran balanceándose mientras se abrazan."

Sakura se rió, mientras Sarada los miraba en cuestión. "Eso suena muy raro."

"Papá está siendo raro." Sakura estuvo de acuerdo, riéndose.

"¿Qué? Es cierto." Sasuke se defendió. "Así es como parece para mí."

"Esa es una descripción bastante precisa." Sakura dijo, divertida. "Pero lo haces sonar poco romántico, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke solo gruñó, sonando poco impresionado.

"¿Alguna vez bailaron juntos?" Sarada les preguntó.

Ella recibió una respuesta simultánea de sus dos padres. "No."

"Debieran." la chica dijo distraídamente.

Ellos cayeron en un silencio incómodo.

Después de un rato, Sarada volvió a hablar, "Entonces, ¿todavía lo vamos a vender?"

Sakura se movió un poco para mirar a su esposo. "¿Lo haremos, anata?"

Sasuke miró al tocadiscos pensativo. "¿Tú quieres?"

"Es una reliquia... y sigue siendo funcional." Sakura consideró. "También se ve bien para mostrar. Podemos ponerlo encima del estante."

"¿Así que lo vamos a conservar?" Sarada preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente. Ella no es una chica sentimental, pero había algo en el tocadiscos que la hacía quererle. Tal vez fue solo que rara vez llegó a saber algo sobre sus abuelos y la familia Uchiha en general, que pensó que guardar una reliquia familiar no era tan malo."

"Hn" Respondió Sasuke, y sonrió un poco cuando Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Lo conservaremos."

.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Sarada se despertó de su sueño con la necesidad de un vaso de agua. Bajó las escaleras adormilada, y se detuvo al escuchar la conversación silenciosa de sus padres, acompañada por la música suave y granulada que reconoció de esa tarde.

Sarada intentó moverse lo más silenciosamente posible, y cuando tuvo una buena vista de sus padres, se sentó en la escalera para mirarlos.

Su padre dijo antes que bailar parecía balancearse mientras se abrazaban, pero Sarada pensó que lo hacía parecer demasiado aburrido. En este momento, Sarada vio como sus padres bailaban; Los brazos de Sakura se envolvieron flojamente alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y la mano de él descansó en la cintura de ella. Se balancearon lentamente al ritmo de la música, tomando pasos medidos y girando en su lugar. Sarada estaba demasiado ocupada observando que no entendió de lo que estaban hablando pero escuchó a Sakura reírse suavemente y dejar que Sasuke le diera vueltas antes de que volvieran a su antigua posición.

"¿Sabes por qué quería bailar esta noche?" la niña escuchó a su madre preguntar suavemente.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, "¿...Porqué hay un viejo tocadiscos que todavía funciona?"

"Eres tan poco romántico, Sasuke-kun. En serio." Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo a punto de quejarse un poco más, pero se interrumpió cuando Sasuke se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Sarada nunca vio a sus padres besarse en los labios antes, y se encontró sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Deja de interrumpirme así!" Sakura le regañó, pero sonaba divertida.

Él se rió entre dientes. "No pude evitarlo."

"No tienes solución. De todos modos, quiero celebrar algo."

Ante esto, Sarada miró hacia sus padres otra vez.

"Solo me enteré hace unas horas. Poco después de la cena. Estabas ocupado ayudando a Sarada a entender ese justu de katon, no quería interrumpir..."

"¿Qué es?" Las cejas de Sasuke se arrugaron en cuestión, tratando de pensar en aniversarios y cumpleaños en su cabeza. ¿Se olvidó de algo que valga la pena celebrar?

"... pensé que lo diría por la mañana, porque quiero decírtelo a ti y a Sarada al mismo tiempo. Pero viendo que ya está aquí, espiándonos..." se interrumpió con una breve carcajada.

Sarada gimió y miró hacia abajo, culpable cuando sus padres dejaron de bailar para mirar hacia ella. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabrían! ¡No eran dos de los mejores ninjas de Konoha por nada!

"Ven aquí, cariño." Sakura llamó suavemente.

Sarada se levantó con cautela de la escalera y caminó hacia ellos. Su madre extendió la mano para dejarla estar entre ellos. "Lo siento, solo iba a buscar un poco de agua, pero no quería molestarte ni a ti ni a papá..."

Sakura negó con la cabeza y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su hija, haciendo callar a la niña. "Está bien, Sarada. Hay algo que quiero decirte a ti y a papá."

"Sakura," Dijo Sasuke, su mano en la cintura de ella, subiendo lentamente para descansar sobre su brazo. Estaba cada vez más impaciente mientras repetía su pregunta. "¿Qué es?"

Sakura lo miró y sonrió. "Estoy embarazada."

Ella vio como ambos, padre e hija, le enviaban idénticas caras de asombro. Se parecen demasiado.

"Tú estás..." Sasuke se detuvo, incapaz de terminar su frase mientras miraba hacia abajo, y vio a Sarada tocar el estómago de su madre con asombro. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sakura otra vez. "¿Estás segura?"

"Hice la prueba hace un tiempo. ¡Sarada va a ser hermana mayor!" su esposa continuó felizmente. Se rió cuando su hija chilló y la abrazó con fuerza, la cara enterrada en su pecho. Sarada estaba murmurando algo que su madre no pudo entender, y Sakura le devolvió el abrazo a su hija. "¿Estás emocionada?"

"¡SHANNARO, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY, MAMA!" la chica lloró, y luego chilló cuando fue apretada entre sus padres porque Sasuke las acercó contra él.

Él besó a su esposa en la frente y colocó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Él sabía que no tenía que decir nada, que Sakura lo entendía, y ella levantó un brazo para acariciar su cabello cariñosamente.

Cuando Sakura sintió un poco de humedad en el cuello, soltó una risita. "¿Sasuke-kun, estás llorando?"

"Silencio." él gruñó, pero ella escuchó el ligero temblor en su voz.

Entonces escuchó un sorber desde abajo. "¡¿Sarada, tú también?!"

La niña negó con la cabeza, pero la mantuvo enterrada contra el pecho de su madre.

Sakura se rió, abrazándolos a ambos más fuerte. "Aaah, nadie me dijo que los Uchihas son tan llorones-"

"Sakura," Sasuke levantó su cabeza para verla a los ojos, y Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa paciente y expectante, la mano de ella ahuecando su mejilla. Él se inclinó hacia delante y cerró los ojos mientras sus frentes se tocaban. "Gracias."

Sarada no tuvo que mirar hacia arriba y simplemente adivinó que, por el silencio que siguió, sus padres habían compartido otro beso.

En cambio, la niña simplemente se deleitaba en la calidez de su familia que le envolvía y sonreía, la pura felicidad llenaba su pecho.

Ella no podría pedir más

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

* * *

La letra de la canción que canta Sakura es Home sweet home, de YUKI, el tema final de la primer película.

NT: ¿Quién llora de felicidad junto conmigo? ¿No sienten una calidez en el pecho y lágrimas horrendas en los ojos _? ¡aaaw, que son bonitos!_

Juro que estaba fangirleando al editar, ¿ahora entienden porque este es uno de mis one shots favoritos? Dios, que de verdad quería que más personas le leyeran y gustaran de algo tan bello como esto.

La familia Uchiha necesita ser feliiiiizzzzz… T.T

Me gustaría que luego de leer, fueran al link de la historia original y le marcaran como favorita también, la autora merece saber que les gustó.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
